Target Run and Done
by NightOwlFangirl
Summary: When Raven gets hurt fighting the Hive, they need to go to Target to gat medical supplies. Sorry if its bad, Ive had this idea for a long time now.


Sorry I haven't posted anything in like almost a year. Lots of stuff going on. I'll try my best to get more chapter on Summer Camp What Could Go Wrong when I start camp again. That shouldn't be too long until the next chapter.

It was a normal day up until this point. The Titans have just fought against the Hive. Now is the boring part, the police file. It just so happened be be a very rememberable day.

Raven and Robin were talking to the police about what had happened for the report while Cyborg was buffing out his car, and Starfire and Beast Boy were goofing off with the little kids in the area.

After the roper was done, Robin noticed that Raven was acting, well, a bit off. She usually did fidget to keep herself preoccupied, but she was holding her wrist. It almost seamed as if she was holding something to her wrist.

"Raven," Robin asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, Im fine." Raven answered holding her wrist tighter. "Why do you ask?"

Robin grabbed her hand gently yet firmly so he could see what was wrong. He imediently noticed that her sleeve was very wet and torn.

"What are you doing!?" Raven asked shocked trying to pull her hand back. But his grip was stronger. He pulled back what was left of the bottom sleeve to reveal a very deep cut bleeding profusely. Robin sighed as Raven pulled her hand from his. "It's not that bad." She stated putting her hand to her side.

"Raven," Robin began, "This is a serious cut. You need to get it cleaned right now."

"But Robin I'm fine-" Raven started but got cut off as Robin dragged her to the car.

"Cyborg," Robin called getting Cyborgs attention, "Wheres the medical box?"

"Uh, yeah, about that," Cyborg started, "We don't have it."

"What do you mean we don't have it?" Robin asked confused. "We always have it."

"Well, do you remember last week when Plasmas attacked and this sweet little girl got hurt?" Cyborg asked Robin.

"Yeah" Robin recalled.

"Well, that was sort of kind of the last bit of everything except these tissues." Cyborg said pulling out a small package of tissues with maybe four and a half tissues left. "Why, do we need it for something?"

Robin looked at Raven, "Show him." Robin said gently. Raven sighed and pulled away her arm from her side to show to Cyborg.

"Oh my!" Cyborg said holding Raven's arm, "You sure did some damage." He said chuckling which received a small smile from Raven.

"So what are we going to do?" Robin asked.

"Well, theres a Target around the corner. We could get stuff there. Like they say, 'Target run and done!'" Cyborg exclaimed while getting in the car. "But here" He offered Raven the tissues, "Use these fo now" She took them and held them to her wrist. Almost instantly she bled through two tissues.

"Yo Star, BB!" Cyborg shouted out the window, "Get in the car! We gotta go to Target!"

As the Titans got to the entrance of Target, they had a hard time dodging people as they would come up to them.

"Alright," Robin started, "I am going to take Raven to the medical isle. If you feel like we need to get anything else, get it while were here now, I don't know when we'll have the chance to later in the week." And with that, they all went they're separate ways. Raven and Robin ran to the medical isle to prevent too much blood from getting on the floor. When they go there, Robin began pulling thinks off the shelf.

"Robin," Raven began, " I don't have anymore tissues." She said as her blood pooled on then floor.

"Alright, um," Robin said pulling a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the shelf and opening it. "Here, give me your arm." She gave him her arm as he poured it on her wrist. He then patted it sry with his cape and pulled a box of bandaids off the shelf and opened them. "Hope you like Elena of Avalor, because thats what you're getting."

"Thrilled," Raven started. "But will that be enough?"

"Your right," Robin said looking up and down the isle, "Here, we'll wrap it with medical tape." He said. As he was wrapping her arm, a store employe come up to them looking at the trail of blood.

"So, Im guessing that you two are responsible for the blood?" He asked looking at them.

"Yes, were so sorry." Robin said. "It was an emergency and we didn't have any supplies."

"Its cool dude," The employe said. "Just making sure no one dragged a dead body though the store." He chuckled. "Thanks for always protecting the city. Hope you feel better Raven!" He said as he walked off.

A few seconds passed before another slop employe came up to them with two guilty looking Titans.

"Excuse me, but do these two belong to you?" The other employe asked walking behind a glue an glittered covered Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Wheres Cyborg?" Robin sighed.

"He may or may not be paying for the damage." Beast Boy said looking at the ground guilty."

"Yeah, Target run and done." Raven said. "This was a disaster."


End file.
